A Forbidden Night
by snapexlily
Summary: What happens when a witch and wizard go trick-or-treating in the Muggle world? Especially when the two are Severus Snape, the fledgling Death Eater and the love of his life, Lily Evans, James Potter's fiancée?
1. Trick or Treat?

"Please, Sev. We haven't hung out in ages. Last time was right before our last exams. Please. It won't kill you. One little night out in the Muggle world." Lily pleaded, her green eyes wide, her fists in front of her chest, twitching anxiously. Severus sighed, raising a hand to rub his temples, his eyes shutting. "Please, Sev. Just go with me, just you and me, I swear." "No James?" Severus asked, his eyes opening a bit, the black orbs shining with hope. "No James. No Sirius or Remus. You don't even have to meet me at my house, so no Petunia." Severus smiled, looking at Lily in front of him. "Alright. I'll go." Lily smiled bright, straightening up. "Thank you, Sev! You won't regret this, I swear!" She gave him a quick hug before running off. Severus sighed, running his hand through his jet-black hair. "I really hope so, Lily. I really do."

Severus sighed, standing on Lily's block. "Come on, Lily. It's almost nine and you wanted to be out by 9:15." He tapped his foot, his eyes glued to the silver watch on his wrist. His black billowing cloak didn't seem out of place among the costumed children and their cheerful but tired parents. _Halloween. _It was the one night when they didn't stand out in the Muggle world. He heard the click clack of high heels coming from the direction of the Evans home. He looked up from the curtain of fallen hair in his face. "…. Lily?" He asked, taking in the woman in front of him.

She wore blue glittering fake shells for a top, held up by clear straps. Her long green skirt shimmered like scales. Her heels, the same shade of green. Her dark red hair fell around her in soft waves. Her emerald eyes looked big and innocent with her light makeup. She smiled at him, biting her bottom lip a bit. "Like?" She asked, doing a little twirl, her skirt swirling around her legs. Severus nodded lightly, speechless. "I'm Ariel, the little mermaid, you know?" "I'm guessing that's a fairytale princess since you look more beautiful than the creatures in the Black Lake." She blushed at his complement. "Thank you Severus." She said softly, slipping her hand into his, now near to his height with the heels on.

"So…. Where are we going?" He asked hesitantly, having never gone trick-or-treating before. "Well, I was thinking we could try the next neighborhood so Petunia and her friends won't be able to annoy us." Lily said, starting down the street. Severus followed her which wasn't hard with Lily close to fall every time one of her heels landed in a crack in the sidewalk. Lily stopped suddenly at a street corner. "Dang….I forgot the bags. We'll need them for any candy we get." She raised a hand to her cheek, blushing slightly at her own embarrassment. Sev laid a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Its ok Lily. I brought some. Just in case." He pulled out a black pillowcase and a green one, handing the green one to Lily. "Slytherin colors, ehh?" She asked, taking the bag. He shook his head, pointing to her bag to her eyes with his free hand. She blushed lightly, moving her head away to hide it.

"Let's get going, huh? Gonna miss all the candy if we just stand here." Severus said jokingly, moving closer to her. Lily smiled and nodded. "True." She headed off for a block full of still lit houses. Severus trotted after her, a smirk playing on his face. He caught up to her as a group of little children dressed up as pumpkins and ghosts past them on the other side of the street. "Ooo, look a mermaid, Mommy!" One of the ghosts shouted, pointing at Lily's outfit. Lily smiled and waved to the group before retaking Sev's hand.

"Guess they like the magical little mermaid." He smiled at her, steering them towards a house. They knocked on the door together. "Trick or treat!" The wooden door opened slowly, an old woman poking her white haired head out. "Ohh. More teenagers." She rolled her eyes, moving the door more to stick out a bowl of mixed candies. Lily took a few, tossing them into her bag and Severus copied her. "Thank you. Have a nice night, Madam." Lily flashed her one of her trademark smiles before turning around and headed back to the sidewalk, Sev following behind her like a obedient puppy.

The trick-or-treating lasted for another two hours, well into the night, the pair only stopping when it was clear that there was no more houses to hit. Lily sighed from her spot against a streetlight, her candy-filled pillowcase in one hand and her heels swinging back and forth from the other. Severus sat on the edge of the curb, his bag between his feet, his hands twirling his wand around absentmindly. "What's on the agenda now, Lily?" She closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. "Wanna get some Butterbeers?" Severus looked up at her. "At the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks?" "Three Broomsticks." Severus raised one black eyebrow at her. "Three Broomsticks? London's closer, Lily." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know, Sev. But you're staying at the Hog's Head, right? We can stash the candy at my house. I can change into something a little less Muggle-ish and we can have a few drinks and maybe chat with Madam Rosmerta." She moved away from the streetlight, reaching out to help Sev up. He took her hand and rose, looking around at the deserted street that they were standing in. Together, they walked to the Evans home.

Lily ran inside with their candy, leaving Severus on the front porch. She came back out so quickly, Severus thought she Transfigured her costume into a t-shirt, skirt and traveling cloak. "Ready?" He asked, hesitantly. She nodded. "Candy's safe. Parents are asleep, left them a note. Petunia's at a friend's for the night." She took his hand for the millionth time that night, making a smile want to appear on Sev's face. "Let's go then." They Apparated together to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks.

Lily and Severus entered, quickly grabbing an empty table. Even though it was after 11 at night, the pub was still going strong, more so than usual because of the holiday. Severus ordered them two Butterbeers.

Lily moved her hair in her face, trying to hide the blushing that were caused by the drunken remarks of a few wizards at the bar. "Hey ginger! Ditch the pale kid and come over to where the real wizards are." Sev turned towards them, shooting them a dark glare. "Lay off before I make you eat your tongues." His voice was low but the intent and power behind it rang clear. They shut up and promptly turned away from the pair.

Their drinks arrived and Lily started sipping hers, still blushing over the remarks and Severus's protection of her. Severus took a big gulp of his. There was a silence between them as if someone had cast a shield around them, blocking them from the rest of the noisy and hectic pub. Severus put his now empty mug down on the table, a bit too forceful. Though the action did seemed to cure them of the awkward moment since Madam Rosmerta came around to them, putting down a couple of shots of Firewhiskey. "Happy Halloween, dearies!" She waltzed off, clearly a bit intoxicated. Lily took one of the glasses and swallowed its contents down quickly to Severus's surprise. Lily blinked as the hot liquid ran down her throat. She smiled though, sliding one to Sev. He took the glass carefully, downing it in much of the same fashion as Lily.

The next hour and a half or so seemed to go by in a blur. The shots of Firewhiskey kept coming. Their conversations varied, the topics changing quickly with their train of thoughts. The rest of the pub seemed to fade, all their concern and attention was on the other.

At some point, they decided to take a break from the rest of the witches and wizards partying it up at the Three Broomsticks. They leaned on each other, making their way down High Street towards the Hog's Head. The downstairs pub area here was deserted except for the barkeep who was sweeping up. Lily Evans and Severus Snape made their way up the stairs, headed for the room at the end of the hall on the second floor, the room Severus was staying at.


	2. Best Night Of Severus's Life

The sound of laughter was loud in the dark hallway. The two voices shushed each other as if the door that they had arrived at had people on the other side. The sounds of someone clumsily trying to open the door could be heard. "Alohomora." A baritone voice said before a quick burst of light shot at the doorknob. The wooden door opened wide as the man pushed on it. He fell to his knees with a deep laugh. The red haired woman behind him put her small hands on his shoulders.

"Shush Sev. There's other people in the inn." Sev stood shakily as if his knees were going to give out on him. He turned around, his black cloak swishing about his black pant covered legs. He shut the door, locking it. He took the woman's hand in his. "I can barely see you, Lily. Lumos Maxima." A bright white light shot out of the wand in Severus's right hand. The lighting brightened around them; showing a small room with a large bed, end tables, a dresser, and one window draped in thick curtains. "That's better."

He ran a large hand over her cheek, tracing her neck and moving down her side. Lily tilted her head, her large green eyes looking at Severus with a desperate hunger. She placed her hands on his broad chest, leaning on him. Severus looked quickly away from her. "Lily, we can't." Lily reached up and turned his head to look into his black eyes. "Severus…" She ran a hand through his straight black hair. "For once, give me what I want without arguing. Please." She lightly kissed him on the lips.

The moment Lily's lips made contact with his, Sev lost his control. He had wanted this for so long. He kissed her back passionately, running his hands over her back. Lily ran her fingers through Sev's hair, playing and teasing. Sev backed up with Lily moving with him. He fell onto his back onto the bed.

Lily stood up and took his cloak off, throwing it behind her. She unbuttoned his black shirt slowly, each undone button revealing more and more of Sev's pale chest. She pushed the shirt completely open after undoing the last button. She traced the strip of black hair under Sev's naval that continued down past his pant line. Severus let out a moan as she played with the waist of his pants. He reached up, pushing Lily's cloak off of her and onto the floor. He played with the bottom of her t-shirt. She arched her back, leaning close to Sev, stepping out of the cloak in between Severus's spread legs. She raised her arms as he pulled the shirt off of her.

Her red hair fell over her shoulders as Sev exposed her black bra. Lily shrugged out of her skirt to reveal her matching panties. Sev looked at her, almost naked and pulled her close to him. Lily let out a little gasp as she felt his erection rubbing against her center. Sev looked at her. "What?" "I, I, uh…" She pushed herself up onto her hands, over Severus. Her eyes traveled to the bulge that was threatening to pop out of his pants. "What were you expecting?" She closed her eyes for a moment before kneeling on the edge of the bed. She undid the zipper and the button of his pants. He sprang into her awaiting hands. _He doesn't wear underwear. _Lily gave a sheepish but desire filled smile to little Severus.

She moved her hands away quickly to pull his pants off of him. Sev shook his feet out before grabbing a hold of Lily around the waist. He rolled them over so that he was above her. He hesitated, looking her over, desire clear in his eyes. "Are you sure, Lily?" She nodded, looking at Severus in all his natural born glory. Sev unhooked her bra in the front, throwing it to the floor. He tore her panties off with one hand as the other explored and played with her breasts. Lily moaned at his touch as she ran her hands over his back. She brought her legs up, intertwining them around his waist. "So eager, are you?" She could only moan to his question as he started fingering her, making her wetter. Sev moved his hands to her shoulders as she nuzzled her neck. "Please, Sev. Now." He looked up at quickly, seeing the needing and hunger in her eyes. "Anything for you, Lily." He entered her quickly.

Lily cried out in pleasure-pain. She knew the first time would hurt. But as she looked up into Sev's passion filled eyes, she knew she wouldn't change this night. Severus kept thrusting until Lily found her release. Only then did he let go of the last bit of his control. He came, screaming her name. Lily spiraled into another orgasm and shouted his name.

Completely and utterly spent, Severus pulled out of her and rolled over on his back to lay next to her. He smiled as he pulled the blanket over them. Lily let out a few panting breaths before regulating her breathing. "That was…amazing, Severus." She looked to him and held his hand with a wide smile. Sev used his free hand to push her hair out of her face. Lily closed her green eyes and fell asleep.

"I'll always love you, Lily Evans. Always."

Severus woke up with a yawn. He could see daylight creeping through the window, underneath the curtain. He got up, stretching. He opened the curtains, enough to let the light in but not enough to give any passing people a view of his naked body. He climbed under the blankets to cuddle with Lily.

His touch woke her up. She blinked a few times, bringing the hazy room into focus. "What…..happened last night?" She rubbed her forehead, hung over from Firewhiskey. Lily felt the coolness of the sheets beneath her and lifted the covers to see that she was naked. She gasped at the blood from her virginity. "Oh god…" It was then that she realized she wasn't alone in the bed.

She looked over to see Severus, the blanket resting on his hips, showing his naked chest. "Oh my…We had sex, didn't we, Sev?" He looked at her, a bit of hurt showing in his eyes. "Yes Lily. Don't you remember?" "I….." She closed her eyes; remembering drinking and getting to Sev's room. She got shots of her releasing him from his pants, his face as he made love to her, their intertwined hands afterwards. "Oh Sev. I'm so sorry." He sat up, keeping his lower section covered. "Don't be." He cupped her chin in his hands. "You gave me the best night of my life." Lily, with tears in her eyes, tore herself away from Severus and out of bed. She dressed in a hurry. "Sorry Sev."

She exited his room. She leaned against the door for a moment.

"I love you, Severus Snape."


	3. Lily's Regret

~ Alternate Ending ~

Lily turned over on her side. She blinked a few times, bringing the hazy room into focus. "What…..happened last night?" She rubbed her forehead, hung over from Firewhiskey. Lily felt the coolness of the sheets beneath her and lifted the covers to see that she was naked. She gasped at the blood from her virginity. "Oh god…" It was then that she realized she wasn't alone in the bed.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw Severus, sleeping next to her, naked as the day he was born. "What have I done?" She got up and dressed quickly. Finding paper and a quill, she left Sev a note.

_I'm so sorry, Sev. This never should have happened. I need to get back home. I hope we can still be friends. And I don't plan on telling James._

_Sorry, _

_Lily_

She put her cloak on and made her way out of the inn.

Severus stretched his arms, half asleep. Feeling air next to him, he sat up. "Lily?" He called foolishly, it was clear that she wasn't there. He looked around the room, seeing that her things were gone as well. He punched the bed in aggravation.

A slip of paper caught his attention. He moved across the bed and grabbed the note. He read it with a frown. "Really, Lily? Now you agree with me?" He let out a sigh. "James will know eventually. And I'm sure as hell not going to be the one to tell him."

Sev moved the blanket and froze, seeing the blood on the sheets. He ran a hand through his hair. "God…Lily…I was your first?"

Severus fell back on the bed, unable to really think. He laid there, on the bed that they made love in, on the bed that Lily had her first sexual experience in, on the bed that was the setting of the one night that Severus Snape would never forget.


	4. The Letter

**A.N. - So I'm continuing from the first ending, f.y.i. And I'm sorry if this seems really short guys. I wrote this in school. Thought I'd give you something to enjoy while I work on the next chapter, which hopefully, should be really good.**

Severus was sitting at his desk, a black cauldron was bubbling with a purple tinted liquid. One hand was stirring the halfway done potion while the other was skimming the well-used pages of his copy of Advanced Potion Making. He pulled out the wooden spoon, making sure the drops of potion fell back into the cauldron. He looked through the drawers of a wooden shelving unit. Severus pulled out a few items and a silver knife. He quickly chopped up the new ingredients and slid them into the cauldron, the color turned from a clear-purple tint to a light green. Sev smiled, stirring the potion again. He turned away from the desk, letting it stew.

There was a tapping at the window. Severus looked up, spotting a small grey owl sitting on the sill, tapping its beak against the glass. He walked over, pulling the window up and open. The owl swooped in and landed on his bed. It stuck it's right leg out at Sev.

He reached down, pulling the rolled up parchment off its leg. He gave the owl a little pat on the head. Sev unraveled the letter, holding it in front of him. He recognized Lily's writing and started reading.

Severus,

I know we haven't talked in awhile. But, I want you to come over for Thanksgiving. It's going to be a small get-together. I really want you there.

_Lily_

Severus clenched his fist, dropping the letter to the floor. The owl gave a little hoot before flying out the still open window. Sev slammed his hands down on his desk, the contents of his cauldron splashing a bit. He shut his eyes, his fingers flexing in controlled aggravation. He let a few short breaths, his posture relaxing slightly. With a deep sigh, he opened his dark eyes. "First time you contact me since that night. And why do I get the feeling that I'm going to end up being your shield, your buffer or that someone's going to end up yelling at me, highly likely that that person would be Petunia too." A shaky breath escaped him as he seemed to pull himself together. "Fine, I'll go." Sev grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, quickly scribbling a reply before folding it into an envelope. He fell back in his chair, trying to think everything over and to plan.


	5. Thanksgiving

Lily stood in front of her house, looking back at the spot where Severus had waited for her on Halloween night, keeping her eyes away from the window that showed her family so happy with her friends around a Thanksgiving meal. She sighed, her arms crossed over her chest. She bit her lip, anxious and very nervous, the way she had been ever since she had received Sev's reply. Lily looked out at the empty, darkened street. She sighed loudly once more, about to go back inside.

Light footsteps could be heard behind her, on the walk to her porch. "Lily?" Severus's voice was soft as he stood behind her after Apparating. She turned around quickly, her hair flying around. "Sev?" She asked, amazed. He smiled to her, taking a few steps closer in his Muggle attire. "You really came!" She rushed at him. Severus grabbed a hold of her, twirling her around in his arms.

"I missed you." He murmured into her shoulder. She smiled, wriggling out of his arms, seeming to not hear what he said. "I'm so glad you came." He flashed a smile back at her. "You gotta come in. Mum and Dad have been waiting for your arrival. They haven't seen you in awhile." Lily started for the front door. Sev followed her, sighing lightly.

Lily opened the front door, causing Petunia to yell "Lily's back.". lily moved into the living room, in sight of the dining room. "Guess who showed up?" Lily asked with a smile on her face. "Severus?" Her mother replied, looking up. Lily gave her a little nod.

A chair was pushed away from the table. "Snivellus is here?" James asked his fiancée, his aggravation clear in his face. Severus froze behind Lily, seeing and hearing James Potter. "Potter." "Snape." Lily sighed. "Please, James. Can't you behave and act civilized for one moment to him?" James stepped away from the table. "No, I can't. And I seem you're still defending him." "Well, maybe I am." James scowled. "Fine. Have a _happy_ Thanksgiving." He pushed past them, shoving Sev a little with his shoulder on his way out. Sirius and Remus stood up. "We better go after him." Sirius nodded goodbye to the group before hurrying outside as well. "It was a wonderful meal, Mrs. Evans." Remus said, earning a smile from Lily's mother. "Night Lily, Severus." He walked out the front door, closing it behind him.

Lily turned around to Severus. "I'm so sorry, Sev. I hoped he wouldn't have acted like that. I just wanted to have a nice meal with the people who are important to me." Severus smiled at her last sentence. "I understand, I really do, lily. But I should get going." Lily grabbed his arm. "Please, you can't leave, not now." Sev looked down at her small hands around his jacket covered arm. _Ohh Lily, Bad things happen when you beg. _"I'll stay." She smiled wide, letting go of him. "Come eat then." She headed for the dining room where her parents were cleaning up Remus, Sirius and James's plates. Petunia rose. "I'm heading out to Vernon's. His parents wanted me to come over for a bit. Bye Mum, Dad, Lily." She gave a soft smile to Mr. and Mrs. Evans before walking past Severus on her way out. Sev sat down next to Lily, who gave them fresh plates. "Thanks Mum." "Thank you, Mrs. Evans." He gave her a soft smile, feeling a bit better now that three quarters of the Maruaders were gone. "You're welcome, darlings." She said, taking her and Mr. Evans' plates before going into the kitchen with her husband. The pair ate in silence, seeming to digest the night's events.

Lily pushed her plate away, leaning back in her chair, enough that the chair rested on its back two legs only. Severus crossed his arms, his hands resting in his lap as he looked over at Lily. "So, Lily. What now?" She sighed, thinking her words over carefully. "Severus, I…." She looked around, know Petunia was gone but making sure her parents weren't near by. She took a deep breath, starting again. "Severus, I have to tell you something." "What is it, Lily?" he asked, looking at her worriedly. "I know that we haven't been on the best of terms since Halloween." That earned her a well deserved scoff from Sev. She continued. "Like I said, I know we haven't spoken much. But there's something I need to say."

The front door opened and Lily froze, thinking it was her sister. "Listen, Lily, I…." James Potter stopped in the doorway of the dining room. "What's he still doing here?" He asked loudly, pointing at Severus. "James, I…." Severus stood. He gave Lily a defeated look. "We'll talk later." He walked to the doorway, looking James in the eye. "Don't you dare hurt her." He quickly made his way out. Lily rose and tried to go after him. James saw her movement and turned. He watched through the open door, Severus making his way to the sidewalk and Apparating away. Lily stopped, standing in front of James when he turned back around.

"He's gone?" James nodded to her. Lily sighed. James turned to her, looking her in her green eyes. "Lily, what is going on? Tell me. I know there's something so don't even try to deny it." Lily looked at him, obviously thinking over her words. "James, you know I care for you." "Care? Care? Is that all you can say to me? After how long we've dated? Now that we're engaged? And all you can say to me is that you _care_ for me? What's really going on, Lily?" She stared at him, a bit taken back and getting angry. "You really want to know, James Potter? The truth is I don't love you. I thought I did but I don't." She took her ring off, tossing it at him. He caught it with the skill of a Chaser. "I'm not going to marry a man that I don't love. And that's not going to change." "Fine then. I hope you have _perfect_ life, Lily Evans." He Apparated out of her house. Lily made her shaky way back to a chair. "Finally." She put a hand to her chest, feeling the fast beat.


	6. Diagon Alley

The Leaky Cauldron was filled with traveling witches and wizards, meaning the passage from there to Diagon Alley was left open for easier access. And one of these wizards slipping through the stone passageway was Severus Snape.

The main street of Diagon Alley was busy like usual, though Ollivander's and Madam Malkin's seemed a bit quieter than normal. Severus took off for Gringotts, avoiding the clusters of people in the shop lined road. He stayed silent, not making contact with anyone as he climbed up the stairs to Gringotts' main doors. He looked over the familiar warning in scripted there. Sev mentally cursed anyone stupid enough to try to steal from the goblins.

He shoved the door open and made his way across the stone floor to a free goblin. "I'd like to enter my vault." The goblin held out one old wrinkled hand. "Wand?" Severus took his out and handed it over. After a few moments, he received it back. "Everything seems in order. Come with me, Mr. Snape." The goblin hopped off its high perch behind the desk and led Severus to an awaiting cart. Sev barely had a moment to get comfortable before the cart rushed off down the track.

After a little while, the cart finally jerked to a stop. They exited the cart, moving to the dark vault doors near them. The goblin, golden key in long fingered hand, moved to the keyhole. With one swift movement, he unlocked the vault, the doors swinging open. Severus moved into the vault, the size of a small bedroom. He swept a pile of mixed silver, gold and bronze coins into a leather bag, stashing it safely within his cloak. He quickly moved back into the cart, taking the time that it took the goblin to relock the vault to get semi comfortable in the metal contraption. The goblin sat down again, the cart zooming down the track once more. He wasted no time getting out of the cart and then the bank.

Sev sighed, glad to be back in the sunshine, standing at the front of Gringotts, hating the dark caverns where the vaults were. He ran a hand though his black hand, starting off for the Apothecary. He entered the shop, making his way to the back. His dark eyes scanned the various ingredients on those shelves, hidden by glass with their respective labels clearly seen. One hand trailed over the pane of glass, his mind passing over each item, making decisions. He took a hold of the small knob, pulling the door open. He chose a few ingredients, measuring the quantity of each before moving to one of the wizards working there. The wizard quickly totaled the price up, taking a few Sickles and Knuts from Severus. With a thank you nod to the wizard, he moved to the door.

The sun was setting as Sev exited the Apothecary. Diagon Alley was less crowded than before. He passed half empty stores and closing stands on his way back to the leaky Cauldron. Severus wove his way through full tables in the pub.

Usually he just got out of that establishment as quickly as possible, not liking the packed and claustrophobic feeling that it gave on a busy night. But something caught his eye. A flash of red, the reveal of hair from under a hood.

_It couldn't be…_

Sev moved behind the witch. "Lily?" She turned around, wide eyed. "Severus?" He was tempted to smile just at the mere fact that she was here, especially without Potter around. She grinned at him, seeming to overcome the initial shock. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." She turned to the empty chair next to her. "Please sit." He sat down, looking at her and taking her appearance in. The red hair that he loved to see was messy. Her beautiful green eyes were heavy lidded with lack of sleep. Her clothes were wrinkled and disheveled.

"Is everything all right, Lily?" She let out a light sigh, her eyes on her folded hands on the bar top, not looking in Severus's direction. Lily sighed, mulling her words over before speaking. "I've been meaning to speak to you, Severus." "Why didn't you send me a letter than?" She ran a hand through her tousled hair. "Unfortunately, I don't have an owl anymore." "What about the one you used to invite me to …. the one you used last time?" He didn't want to bring up that _interesting _night at her house. "It wasn't mine. It's James's owl." "So what? Ole Potter won't let you use his bird now?" She looked back down at her lap.

"Well…" She pulled off her gloves, revealing pale and ring less hands. "I left James, Severus." His black eyes darted from her hands to her waiting face and back again. "What? How? When?" The words blurted out fast from his mouth, causing him to take a deep breath, starting again. "When Lily?" "After you left on Thanksgiving." Sev's eyes widened, he hadn't though it had happened **that** day. "How?" "James knew something was up and confronted me about it. "Does he, does he know that we … I mean, that you and I … h-had … were together?" Lily shook her head, sending her wavy hair swinging around. "Then, what happened?" "I, I told him the truth. That I couldn't be with him anymore, that I couldn't marry him. That I d-didn't love him." Severus leaned back on the chair, not able to speak as her words floated through his head. Lily looked away, nervous and a bit scared, to be honest. A few moments of silence passed. Sev turned to her, raising his hands to fold them around hers. "Lily, I know I've done some stupid things in my life. There are things I regret. But all I've ever really wanted was your forgiveness. I love you, Lily Evans." She couldn't help it but Lily started blushing as a wide smile spread across her face. "I love you, Severus. I mean it. With all of my heart, I love you."

Sev lifted one hand away from her hand to gently caress her face. He leaned in, laying a light kiss to her lips. "Listen, you go take a long hot shower. Get dressed and get packed. Come stay with me. At least, until you figure out what you're doing." He grinned at her, his happiness shining in those black orbs. She smiled back at him. "Alright. Let me know when I can bring my things over." Lily kissed him back before getting off her chair. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a squeeze. "See you later, Sev."

With that, she took off for her room upstairs. Severus watched her leave, the smile still lingering on his face. He hurried out of the Leaky Cauldron, plans forming in his head.


	7. Spinner's End

Severus sat in the living room of his home on Spinner's End. He sat in the lone armchair off in the corner, set between two large and full bookcases. His black eyes were scanning the pages of the latest Daily Prophet. The front page held the words **Death Eaters Strike Again: **_Neighborhood of Muggles Wiped Out _and underneath a picture, a decimated street in black and white. Severus tossed the paper down to the floor, sighing and raising a hand to run it through his jet black hair.

A knock sounded at the front door. Sev stood slowly, patting his black jeans down. He fixed the collar of his white button up shirt. He made his way out of the living room, down the hall to the front door. He opened the door slowly, poking his head out to see who was waiting outside.

Lily stood there, dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt. She waved to Severus, her bags by her sneaker covered feet. "Hey." She smiled wide. "I got your letter. All set up for me to move in? Or did you change your mind?" She asked, seeing the puzzled look on his face. Sev heard the bit of sadness in her voice. "Oh, no nothing like that. Just wasn't expecting you until later tonight." Lily shrugged. "Decided since I was already packed, I might as well get on over here. Gives me more time to get unpacked and settled in, right?" He nodded to her, moving the door to open it all the way. "Come on in Lily."

Lily bent down, grabbing her two suitcases. She moved past him, into the hall. "Is that all you're bringing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her luggage. She let out a little laugh. "You should know by now that things are not always what they seem like, Sev." He smiled lightly, a corner of his mouth moving upward. "Very true." Severus shut the door.

"The living room's the door next to the hall closet. Next door down the hall is the kitchen. There's a bathroom connected to it. Upstairs is two bedrooms, another bathroom and my study." Lily was looking around her, taking in the dark green walls that were barely decorated, the wooden staircase leading to the living quarters above, the dark stained doors to the rooms he mentioned. "It's small. But I like it." She turned to him. "Thank you for letting me stay with you. It means a lot." Sev tilted his head down slightly, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Anything for you, Lily."

Lily looked off to the ceiling, not used to seeing Severus show emotion, or vulnerable emotion that is. "Show me my room?" She asked hesitantly, bags still in hand. Sev took a deep breath, gathering himself. "Of course." He led the way up the staircase, staying close to the wall as he moved up the thinly carpeted steps. Lily followed him, close behind him, her bags hitting the edges of the steps. Severus moved along the railing on the second floor, standing in front of another hallway. "My study's on the right, the bedrooms and the bathroom are on the left side." He moved down the hall, stopping at the first door on the left. "This is your room. The bathroom is the next door. And my room's the last door. There's a closet next to my study if you run out of storage space in your room." He pushed on the door with his hand, the wooden door swinging open.

The room was painted in a dark grey, what could have once been black. Some spots were lighter than others, where it was clear that something had been placed there for a long period of time. Its floor made of wooden planks, a bit worn down from age. A darkly stained wooden bed sat between two grey curtained covered windows at the wall farthest from the door. A wooden desk with a matching chair stood in the corner by the left window. A forest green rug was laying on the floor at the foot of the bed. A dresser, matching the color and style of the bed, was next to the door. A pile of portrait frames were stacked on top of a silver and green tapestry in a corner.

"Sorry about that." Severus said, pointing one finger at the pile. "Like I said, I hadn't expected you until later. I was still trying to clear some of my old things up." Lily looked at him, having taken in the room that she was going to be staying in for awhile. "Your old things?" Her head was tilted, her green eyes peering at him, her red hair hanging around her head like some sort of hood. He nodded. "This used to be my room. I moved into the master bedroom after my parents left me the house." He moved into the bedroom, lifting the empty frames and placing them on top of the dresser. Sev grabbed the tapestry, lifting it into the air, giving it a shake so the image of the Slytherin crest could be seen in its entirety, the bottom of it grazing the floor. He carefully folded it, laying it over his arm.

He turned to Lily, stopping. "Well, I guess all that's left is for you to get unpacked. Let me know if you need anything." His voice was low and unsure, that Lily could tell. "Alright." She had put her bags down next to the dresser. She smiled lightly to Severus, moving near him. She stood on her toes, laying a kiss lightly on his lips. "I'm so grateful."

"It's nothing, Lily." His eyes were cast to the side, avoiding her emerald gaze. "Not just for letting stay with you. More than that. I'm grateful to just have you. To be loved by someone I love." Sev looked now into her eyes, moving a hand to touch her cheek. "You mean it?" She nodded. "I will always love you, Severus Snape." Lily reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With an exhalation of contentment, Severus dropped the tapestry, pulling her close by lacing his arms around her waist. He kissed her, lightly at first, getting more and more passionate with every passing moment, his hands traveling over her back and behind. One of Lily's hands moved to hide and play with his hair as she kissed him back with equal force, leaning and pressing herself close against him. Sev's tongue played at her lips, wanting to gain entry. She parted them, allowing him to explore her mouth, her tongue twirling and dancing with his. The pair continued this while their feet took them closer and closer to the awaiting bed. Lily was the first to hit the mattress, falling on her back, her hair spilling around her, her arms falling down to lay next to her. Sev was quick to kick off his shoes, standing by the edge of the bed, his legs by Lily's. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, throwing it to land somewhere by the desk. His hands moved to her bra-clad breasts almost instinctively, quickly slipping a finger behind her to undo the clasp. His large hands took a hold of them, moving her bra up and off of them. Now with him close to her, Lily put her hands back on Severus's chest, making quick work of the buttons there with her slender fingers. She pushed his shirt open, her fingertips tracing indistinct patterns on his skin. Snape's fingers lightly squeezed her breasts, his thumbs grazing over her nipples. In return, his waistband was toyed with by Lily, who was working on undoing his pants. He smiled down at her, moving his head down near her neck, laying light kisses there as his hands continued to play with her breasts. He kissed her lips the exact moment she managed to pull his pants down, his erection springing forth, hard and ready. She wrapped her hands around little Severus, kissing him back feverishly. Now Sev's hands moved down to Lily's jeans, unzipping and pulling them down to her knees, slipping his hands up her thighs to toy with the red curls underneath her lace panties. Her hands moved up and down his shaft, her motions light and a bit shaky. He resumed the trail of kisses at her neck, moving down between her breasts, down the flat plane of her stomach, placing light touches on her hips as his magical fingers stroked and played with her nether regions. Lily's hands moved away to stay flat on his stomach, light moans coming from her mouth. Hearing the soft sounds of her pleasure, Severus drew her panties down to join her pants. He grasped her wrists, bringing her arms up above her head. He moved up on the bed more, staying above her on his hands and knees. He moved her up so they could both lay comfortable on the bed, Lily's head now on a pillow. Sev looked down into those bright green eyes filled with passion and love, an excited smile taking over his face right before he entered her with a swift motion. Lily's eyes rolled back, her body arched up close to him, taking him in as much as she could. His hands held onto her wrists, his eyes taking in her naked form underneath him as he thrusted in and out. She moved her legs up to wrap around his waist, interlocking her ankles on his back. Severus's motions grew faster and faster until she clamped down tight around him, reaching her climax. One more thrust and he joined Lily in an orgasm.

Day had changed to night by the time the pair awoke from the completely sated and spent slumber. Like the last, and first time they had made love, the jade eyes found Sev's naked sleeping figure. She could not contain the smile that spread on her face, not that she wanted to. Her fingers traveled over the light skin on his arm. The action made his shadowy eyes fluttered open, shining bright when they spotted a bare Lily laying next to him in bed. He paused, his lips parted, suggesting that he was going to speak but wasn't exactly sure of his words. "I do hope you're not going to cry and run out this time, Lily." She could tell from the hesitancy and softness of his voice that he was being sincere and not poking fun at her. She shook her head. "I mean it when I say that I love you, Severus. And that's not going to change." A grin to match hers appeared on Sev's face. "I'm glad. I've waited for you for so long. I'm just happy to finally have you." He stopped, blushing. With a light in her eyes, Lily reached out to touch his cheek. "You'll always have me, Severus." She kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back before pulling away.

"I guess I should let you get unpacked." He said jokingly. A flush of pink reached her cheeks as she nodded. "You're right." Sev grabbed his shirt from the floor, throwing it on before doing the same with his pants, slipping his shoes on. He kissed her cheek. "Let me know when you're all settled in, ok?" He headed out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Lily slipped her clothes back on, feeling a bit strange after their quick bout of love making and then their nap together. She shrugged, just feeling happy as she started unpacking and turning Severus's old room into hers, for now anyway.

…...

Severus walked into the sunlit kitchen the next morning, a full clear glass in his hand. He moved to the wooden dining table by the wall where a pajama covered Lily sat reading. He raised an eyebrow slightly, seeing the title 'Herbology : For Potions at Home'. "I know you did not bring that here." Lily looked up from the pages of the book. "Oh no. I found it in the living room. I hope you don't mind." He sat down in the chair across from her. "I don't. There's a little kind of make shift garden I made out back. I use it mostly for items that I need to be grown in a certain way." She smiled to him. "I didn't how you knew how to garden, Sev." "I know a little about it, enough, I suppose."

Lily closed the book, laying it on the table in front of her. "See? I like learning little tidbits like that. Keeps things refreshing and new. Not like knowing everything because _someone_ couldn't stop bragging about himself just to get a date." She froze, realizing what she had said. "It's ok, Lily. You can talk about James. I won't freak out and storm out, having a tantrum. Some people are above that." He flashed her a light grin, placing a hand on top of one of hers, making sure that she could tell that he _really _was fine with it and not wanting her to have any secrets from him. She returned the look, her eyes moving to the goblet that he had put on the table. "What's that?"

Severus pushed it towards her. "I thought I'd brew you up a morning-after potion. Just in case, you know." She blushed, her eyes moving down to the book, away from the glass and his gaze. It wasn't until the glass touched the back of her hand that she finally met Sev's awaiting gaze. Lily quickly drank it, to appease him. It wasn't until he made sure she had drunk every last drop that she decided to voice her thoughts. "I have to tell you something." He tilted his head, watching her and a bit worried about what could possibly be going through her head. "I know that this may seem a tiny bit too soon. But I wouldn't mind if things…were too…were more serious. I guess, what I am trying to say is that if you ever wanted to move things in permanent situation, I wouldn't mind."

Severus didn't speak, taking in what she was implying. _So many times you make me speechless, Lily. And this one may be the top of them all. _He let out a slow breath. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?" She nodded, looking at him with weary and nervous eyes. "Oh, Lily." Sev stood, moving towards her. "I would never want to push you into something that you're not ready for. I would love for there to be more between us, more for us. But it's too soon. I need to be sure that I won't be putting myself in the hanging noose of the gallows. Because I do love you and that won't change. But I can't have my heart broken again, especially when it's so newly healed." Lily was watching him intently, knowing he was completely correct in his caution. After all, she just did leave James after being with him for basically 2 and a half years, what guarantee did Severus have that the same wouldn't happen to him? "It's fine, Sev. I get it. Just so you know, I don't want a reputation as a heart breaker. Especially if I hurt yours. That truth, I couldn't live with." Not sure what to do now that she had admitted everything that was on her mind, Lily kissed his cheek lightly, taking the book and slipping it under her arm before leaving the kitchen and leaving a wondering Severus at the table.


	8. A Visit

**A.N. - Hoped everyone liked the last chapter! I tried to answer some questions and requests. Sorry about the long wait, I've been dealing with an overload of work. I love feedback; it makes me very happy. : )**

Lily and Severus were moving around Spinner's End, systematically decorating the house for Christmas, only 2 weeks away. They had already managed to deck the stairway and both hallways in holiday splendor. Mistletoe hung at every doorway except for the ones at his room and her room. The pair stood in the living room; Severus straightening and dusting off books while Lily placed white candles, unlit of course, around the room. It might not look like much at the moment, but Lily had a plan to get the entire house just the way she wanted, no matter how much Sev decided to groan at what he was calling her December antics.

A light knock came from the front door, unheard by a humming Lily. Sev sighed lightly, shaking his head at the occupied woman, putting down his feather duster and heading for the door. He grasped the shining doorknob, turning it to open the door a crack, his black eyes peering out to see who could possibly want to visit.

A cleaned up Remus Lupin stood there, his eyes on the ground beneath him, not noticing that the door had been opened, even so slightly. "Lupin?" His head snapped up, taking a deep breath. Severus's eyebrow was raised, waiting for an explanation. Lupin swallowed. "I went to Lily's house, looking for her. Mr. and Mrs. Evans said that she was staying with you?" He left the question open-ended, clearly thinking they were mistaken and wanting a confirmation. "Yes, Lily is staying with me. May I ask why you were looking for her in the first place?" "I-I haven't seen her since Thanksgiving. And, no matter what has happened between her and James, I still wish to call her my friend." Sev moved the door open the rest of the way, arms crossing over his chest. "What has happened between her and James? Does that mean that you do not know the reason behind the split? Has the great James Potter not divulged that bit of shame to the rest of the Marauders?" Remus opened his mouth, clearly about to defend his friend when Lily walked up behind Severus.

"Oh. Hello, Remus. Pleasant surprise, seeing you here. What brings you around?" She asked, a genuine smile on her face. Sev shot Lupin a 'you better not do anything foolish' look. Remus answered Lily's smile with one of his own. "Hello Lily. I was wondering if I could speak to you." "Of course you can." She lightly took Sev's arm, pulling him back enough for Remus to enter. Remus entered quickly, Severus shutting the door behind him. "Why don't you two go in the living room and I'll bring us some drinks." Severus left for the kitchen after Lily's nod. Lupin paused for a moment, taking in the Christmas decorations around the house. Two things he never though to mix, Severus Snape and Christmas cheer.

When they were all in the living room, gathered around the small table there, sitting on the couch with drinks in hand, Remus finally spoke. "I know that nothing I say can bring you and James back together. And I wouldn't wish to try. Sirius would admit if he didn't think he'd be betraying James. But we all knew that, ever though you two were trying, your relationship wasn't going to make it far past our school years." He sipped his glass of wine, watching Lily's confused face and Sev's lingering gaze on her. "What exactly are you getting at, Remus?" Lily asked, placing her glass on the table, not wanting to drink it at the moment. "Fine. If you and Severus are….more serious than you just staying here until you can get your own place, then I won't stop you. I'll support you." He turned looking at Sev who was now staring at back at him. "I always knew James was going to lose her. And I honestly never minded that. Because I knew you'd be there to help her get back on her feet, to move past him, to be truly happy. And what I'm trying to get at is that I would like to get to know, to get know the real Severus, the one who has obviously succeeded in stealing Lily's heart." Severus was quiet, his body still and a little tense. _Remus Lupin, a Marauder, wants to be my friend? _"Alright. What do you want to know, Remus?" Lupin smiled, feeling that he had gotten through the cold appearance that Snape so willing gave off. Lily got up, taking her glass of wine into the kitchen, leaving the men alone to get better acquainted.

...

The sky had grown dark by the time Lupin prepared to leave. Lily hugged him lightly. "It was great seeing you. You have to come and visit for Christmas, Remus. You have to." He hugged her back. "I'll try." He smiled, turning to Severus, sticking his hand out. "This was nice. Good night, Severus." They shook hands. "Good night, friend." Sev replied with a little smile playing on his lips. "Night Lily." "Night Remus." Lily and Severus waved to Lupin, as he took off down the street.

Sev turned to Lily, a smile still on his features. "Well that was an interesting night, wouldn't you say?" She nodded, moving back inside to get away from the cooling air outside. He followed her in, shutting and locking the door behind them. With one quick motion, he gathered the red haired woman in his arms, exciting a surprised gasp from her. Her surprise turned to laughter as he squeezed her tightly. "What's all this about?" She asked, incredulously, wondering what in the world had caused him to act like this, spontaneously showing pure and unhindered enjoyment. He just smiled, looking at her in his arms. "I'm not sure. I'm just feeling really delighted right now." Lily couldn't avoid the grin that emerged on her face. "Well, that's great." She wondered if the fact that Remus had managed to strike up a budding friendship with Severus was the cause of this expression of feeling.

She didn't voice this thought though when she realized he was hugging strongly enough to lift her off the floor. "Uh, my feet aren't touching the floor." Sev let her back down. "Sorry. You ok?" She gave him a nod, fixing her shirt. That action caused him to get a display of skin, the valley between her breasts flashing him. Fearing that she'd catch him staring at her breasts, he moved his gaze upward, moving his anxious hands behind his back.

Severus looked into the emerald eyes that showed Lily's emotions so easily, no matter if they expressed pleasure or sadness, anger of fear. Not being able to help himself, he bent down, taking her mouth fiercely. Lily moaned into the kiss, her body reacting naturally to his touch, pressing herself against him as if they fit perfectly together. Sev's large hands moved and cupped her rear end tightly, lifting her up and closer to him. Her hands trailed over his back, working their way up to hook around his neck, her fingers grabbing the jet black hair. His tongue searched her mouth, engaging in a dance with hers. Lily hooked a leg around Sev, letting her weight be distributed between him and the wall of the staircase that her back was now against. His hands moved from her behind to tangle themselves in her wavy hair.

Lily tore her head away from him, catching her breath. She looked at him, her eyes seeing the passion in his dark eyes. "I think, I think that we should…" "Should what, Lily darling?" Severus asked, peering down at her. A light hint of red appeared on her cheeks. Something about him calling her darling made her want to continue their _activites _though she needed to say something. "I know this will seem random, Sev but I have been thinking about this for awhile." He took a step away from her, crossing his arms loosely over his chest, his black eyes looking at her cautiously. "What has been occupying your lovely little head?" He gave her a smug little smile, eager to get back to snogging her. "I hope I'm wrong about this but… Do you still have intentions to join Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters?" She bit her bottom lip, looking at him underneath her lashes. He sighed, having known this moment was long over due. "No. The enticement they once held for me has been gone for weeks." She raised one ginger eyebrow at that. "Weeks?" Sev moved near her again, putting his hands on her sides. "Yes, darling." With a swift motion, he lifted her up into a tight embrace, placing his head oh so close to her neck. "You are all I've ever wanted. As long as I have you in my life, I do not need anything else." Lily breathed out a slow sigh of relief. "You mean it?" He nodded against her skin, laying a light kiss on her collarbone. "Always." She smiled, grabbing a hold of his shoulders. "Well then, put me back down, silly man." He laughed, a deep reaction of happiness emerging from his throat. Severus placed her back on her feet, looking at her. She kissed him on the cheek. "Bet I can beat you to the bed!" She tore away from him, dashing up the stairs, towards her room. Again, he laughed, running after her.

...

Severus awoke a few hours later, amongst the tangled sheets and the sleeping form of Lily in his old bedroom. He sat up, resting against his elbows, just watching her. He sighed softly, reaching out to touch one of the red curls that laid on her pillow. His mind wandered back to her question. _Do you still have intentions to join Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters? _The reason he was so intent on joining them during their fifth year was he had hoped in some reckless way that it would make her look at him like a strong wizard, the kind that he hadn't been growing up. Instead, it had only drove them apart. He had realized this and done everything he could to get her back in his life, even if she was only his friend. It had taken him until his seventh year to manage that. Now, he was planning to hold on to her, no matter what this war threw at him.

...

Lily yawned, slowly coming to. She stretched her arms, encountering emptiness when she placed one on the bed, when Sev had laid previously. She sat up, gathering the sheets around her naked form. She got off the bed, moving to the window closest to her. With a push of the curtains, sunlight streamed into the room, telling her it was close to midday. Pulling the sheets around her like a toga, tying it off on her shoulder, Lily moved out of the bedroom and into the hall. She paused, listening. No motion could be heard in any of the rooms on the upper floor. She moved to the staircase, placing her hands on the railing and peering down. "Severus? Where are you?"


	9. The Offer

**A.N. - Yes, I know it's been a long while since I've updated. Sorry about the wait, I've been going through some issues. Things are getting settled now so here's a new chapter.**

Lily walked down the staircase slowly, taking care not to trip on the makeshift toga and tumble down the wooden steps. She sighed, not seeing Severus in the living room. She moved into the kitchen, once again, no Sev to be found. There was no light peeking from under the bathroom door, so he wasn't there either.

Lily opened the door, entering the bathroom and illuminating it with one flick of the switch. She turned the knob over the tub, water coming out of the faucet, slowly heating up. She shrugged out of the sheet toga, leaving it in a pile in the corner. She played with her hair with one hand as she stepped into the tub. Lily turned another knob the water changing directions from the faucet to the showerhead, the warm water spraying over her naked body. A smile appeared on her face as she grabbed a bottle of lavender scented body wash. A knut-sized dollop fell into her hand when she squeezed the bottle. She lathered herself up, smiling. The hot water has just so soothing, like it was melting her stress away. She took her time in there shower.

When Lily was finally done, she turned the knobs, shutting the water off. She grabbed a towel from the rack. She patted herself down and loosely dried her hair, getting rid of excess water. She wrapped the towel around, herself, securing and making sure it wasn't fall off.

The witch left the bathroom, moving through the kitchen, moving towards the stairs. She just got to the base of the stairs when the front door opened. "Lily? You awake yet?" Severus turned, the black eyes widening, seeing her towel covered form and damp hair. "Hey Sev. Where did you go?" She asked calmly as if she wasn't standing in front of him, only a thin fabric between him and her naked body. "I-uh… I, I thought I'd let you sleep in." She smiled. "Thanks for that."

He took a hesitant step towards her. "Lily?" "Yes." "Don't move." Lily blinked, not entirely sure what he was going to do. He moved close to her, a hand on her hip, the other caressing her face. "You're beautiful." He leaned in, placing a light kiss on her pink lips. She smiled into the kiss, returning it. She moved close to him, pressing herself against him. The action made her towel come loose, falling to the floor, pooling around her feet. His hands reached up, grabbing and caressing her breasts. He deepened the kiss, his tongue begging entry at her lips. She moved her arms around his neck, opening her lips, her tongue searching his mouth. She held onto him tightly as he moved them close to the stairs. Their mouths separated just long enough for them to catch their breath and for Severus to decide that Apparating into her bedroom would be easier than them walking up and possibly not making it to the bed.

He moved away when they appeared next to her bed. She laid down on the bed, looking at him with a 'What are you waiting for?' look. Severus quickly tossed off his traveling cloak, kicking off his shoes. Lily smiled, moving on the bed into a more alluring position. He undid his shirt, tossing it behind him to move his hands down to unzip his pants. He moved towards her, slowly shimming out of his pants as he walked. When he was naked, he sprung on her like a wolf catching a deer. Sev stood on his hands and knees above her, looking into her emerald eyes. He moved her thighs open with his knees. She reached up, grasping him by the shoulders. He gave her a playful little growl, nuzzling her neck. She gasped lightly, her instinct to get close to him made her legs lift and wrap themselves around his waist. He laid light kisses and licks to her neck as one of his hands moved up to caress and squeeze her breasts. Severus moved his head back up to capture her lips as his large hands covered her breasts. Lily moaned into the kiss, her ankles interlocked on his back and her hips bucked up, taking him inside of her body. He moaned, loving the feeling of her around him and her taking charge. She set the pace, her hips bucking at a fast speed. Severus didn't waste any time matching her speed. Lily's emerald eyes rolled back in her head as her body pressed itself close to him, reveling in their lovemaking.

Soon, his body just couldn't take it anymore and he climaxed, shouting Lily's name as loudly as he could. She could feel his release fill her and it triggered her own orgasm. She moaned loudly, making herself hoarse and her breathing ragged. Severus pulled out of her and laid beside her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his body, cuddling with him, her eyes half open, staring at him. He couldn't help but grin a little stupid grin, looking back at her. Her wrapped his arms around her too. The pair fell into a peaceful nap.

…...

Lily woke up before Severus and took a quick little shower. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and walked down to the kitchen barefoot. She scanned through the fridge and the cabinets, trying to decide what to make for dinner.

Severus stretched his arms, slowly blinking sleep away as he noticed Lily had already left the bed. He let out a little yawn and got out of bed, throwing the dirty sheets and blankets into the laundry hamper. He wiped himself down with a washcloth before pulling on a pair of black sweat pants.

He walked downstairs and found Lily bent down, looking through the bottom cabinet where the pots and pans were. "Looking for something, darling?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips and his hands were on his hips. She turned to face him and knocked her head on the countertop. "Fuck." Her hand flew up, rubbing the sore spot. His smirk faded as he rushed to her. "You ok?" She nodded. "I'll be fine." "What are you doing anyway, Lily?" She raised one eyebrow at him. "Making dinner, what's it look like?" He smiled softly. "Alright then." He sat down at the table, watching her. "What are we having?" She filled the pot of with water and put it on the stove. "Pasta, garlic bread and wine." She waved her wand, the pasta strands flew out of the box, landing in the boiling water. Meanwhile the bread flew into the oven to heat up and the sauce poured itself into a pot to simmer. She sat down across from Severus while the food got prepared.

"So, why did you see Slughorn today, anyway?" He swallowed, trying to figure out how to word it. "He's looking for an apprentice, someone to take over when he retires soon." Lily blinked. "And he wants that to be….you?" He nodded. She smiled wide. "That's great! You're the best at potions. You'll make an excellent teacher, I just know it." He looked away. "But Lily, that means I'll be moving back to Hogwarts." "So?" "I won't kick you out. But I don't like the idea of you living here alone. With no way to support yourself." She tilted her head, looking at him. "So…What do we do?" He looked down at the table, thinking. She stood and moved towards him. "I'll look for a job in the morning. If you're ever worried about me while you're at Hogwarts, I'm just one fire call away." She smiled softly and kissed his cheek before moving back to check the food.

The pair stayed quiet as Lily prepped the plates and they ate at the table. "I'll clean." She smiled to Severus. "Okay, I'm going to go upstairs and read for a bit." She kissed him lightly on the lips before heading up the stairs. He smiled softly and moved to the sink to start cleaning the dirty dishes.


End file.
